Ringo Morikawa
Ringo Morikawa (リンゴ森川) is one of the main heroines of Hunter Mew Mew. She's the first to officially join Dango's Team. She's Mew Apple. Appearance Ringo She has peach skin, short blonde hair, grey/dark grey eyes. Her casual clothing consists of a blue tabard and a white full-body training suit underneath. Mew Apple As Mew Apple her hair and eyes become red and she grows a pair of Franklin's bumble bee antenna and wings. Her outfit is a red tabard with underneath it, already a dark red crop type top and then dark red short shorts. She wears red Chinese-style flats. She also has red garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with dark red fluff. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pair of Franklin's Bumble Bee wings located in the middle of her back. Personality Due to her odd behavior and interests, Ringo is often put on the spotlight cause she is always calm and collected. She is also very smart in many different things and can easily tell when someone is lying or something is going to happen or not. Abilities Weapon and Attack Ringo's weapon are the Apple Bokken, a pair of red wooden swords connected together by string. The handle has tape-like bandages wrapped around it. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is on the bottom handle under the third round circle near where your hands go. Her attack is Ribbon Apple Slash. Ringo rushes towards the enemy and slashes them with the blades of her swords, cutting them in half. Story Prior to Hunter Mew Mew Grew up in the Morikawa Clan, a special type of clan, but at a real young age people came and started to kill her clan. These people were The Spider, a group of Aliens who came and killed everyone to look for something her clan possessed. Hunter Mew Mew Chapter 1 Relationships * Dango Izuma: She is close with Dango but not as close with her. They get along and rarely argue at all. * Banana Satio: Always arguing with him and can rarely agree on something unless it's important. It's hinted that Ringo might like Banana. * Burūberī Amajiki: She finds Burūberī a bit weird since he rarely has anything he likes, but finds him as much as a friend as the others. * Kanzo Midorima * Makaron Aoishi * Raimu Satori Etymology Ringo is the Japanese word for 'Apple'. International Name Changes * English - Kim Newell/Mew Kim * Italian - Apple Newell/Mew Apple * Mandarin - Kong Guiying/Mew Mew Kong * Cantonese- Kim Xuân Bảo/Mew Kim * Korean - Kum Subin/Mew Kum * Hebrew - Ringo Morikawa/Mew Ringo * French - Kim Newell Voice Actresses * English - Erika Harlacher * Italian - TBA * Mandarin - TBA * Cantonese - TBA * Korean - TBA * Hebrew - TBA * French - TBA Weapon and Attack *'English' - Double Blade Bokken/Unnamed Attack *'Mandarin' - Kong Bokken/Ribbon Metal Slash! *'Cantonese' - Kim Bokken/Bokken Cross! *'Italian' - Twin Swords/Double Slash Cross! *'Korean' - Apple Blade/Ribbon Apple Cutter! *'Hebrew' - Apple Sword/Unnamed Attack *'French' - Apple Twin Swords/Apple Twin Swords, Criss Cross Slash! Trivia * Franklin's Bumble Bee is known to be one of the most narrowly distributed bumblebee species, making it a critically endangered bee of the western United States. * The last sighting of this bumblebee species was in Oregon in 2006. Some sources say this species is already extinct, but until more concrete evidence is shown, it has been assigned a conservation status rank of G1, which is critically imperiled. Furthermore, the population has decreased drastically since 1998. * She shares both of her voice actresses with Kurapika From Hunter x Hunter (2011). * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is AppleKen. * She's inspired by Kurapika. Gallery Franklin's Bumble Bee.jpg|Franklin's Bumble Bee Apples.jpg|Apple Category:Princess Mew Category:Hunter Mew Mew Category:Red Mews Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Heroes Category:Hunter Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Hunter Mew Mew Category:Mews with Bee Genes